Michelle
by Amber-san
Summary: [Fandom: Spirou y Fantasio] Un transexual, unos hombres de negro y una informacón por la que algunos estarían dispuestos a matar son los elementos de esta historia en la que Fantasio acaba implicado casi en contra de su voluntad...
1. Chapter 1

**The notas pre-lectura of Doom (XD): **Esta cosa no se la va a leer ni Diox. Así de claro lo tengo.

Primero, porque el fandom que nos ocupa en esta ocasión es casi desconocido fuera de las fronteras Europeas, y más concretamente de los países de habla francesa. Por lo tanto existen escasas probabilidades de que alguien se interese por el fic y si existe, lo más probable es que sea un francés o en su defecto un francobelga, que por supuesto no entenderá ni jota de lo que he escrito al estar en español nnU.

Segundo, porque la sección donde, tras mucha búsqueda y deliberación, he decidido ponerlo es casi, casi, el "cajón de sastre" de fanfictionet. Aquí la peña mete todos los delirios que no entran en ninguna otra categoría del apartado de cómics (sección dominada exclusivamente por cómics americanos), por lo que las probabilidades de que alguien encuentre este fic por casualidad son aún más escasas.

Tercero, porque salvo algunos escritores perdidos por la red (todos ellos de habla francesa nnU) NADIE había escrito ningún fic sobre Spirou y Fantasio. Y de hecho, soy la primera persona que publica algo de este fandom en fanfictionnet. ¿Porqué carajo lo publico, entonces?

Porque un fanfic se escribe con la intención de publicarlo. Así de simple y sencillo. Es como cuando escribes un libro: si no vas a publicarlo, aunque luego sólo lo lea el gato del vecino… ¿para qué empezaste a escribirlo en primer lugar? Sería un absurdo. Un fanfic, como un libro, está hecho con la intención de contar una historia y compartirla con el prójimo. Es por eso por lo que escribo fanfics, para compartirlos, para que otros los disfruten… y si bien las probabilidades de que esos otros lo lean en el caso de este fic en particular son escasas, si no lo publicara, éstas serían nulas…

Así que en definitiva, si publico este fanfic que probablemente sólo se lean unos pocos, es porque no quiero privar a esos pocos de tener la oportunidad de leerlo. Por eso y porque quiero a todos mis fanfics como si fueran hijos míos, sean del fandom que sean. Que para eso los he parido, digoooo, escrito XD

De modo que a todos lo que han conseguido llegar hasta aquí, mil gracias.

Ya con eso, habéis hecho un inmenso favor a ésta humilde escritora.

Y a su fanfic, por supuesto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A veces tengo la impresión de que soy un imán para los problemas.

Mi trabajo de reportero me lleva muchas veces a meterme en la boca del lobo. Es algo lógico. Una buena foto, una exclusiva o un reportaje de impacto a veces requiere un olfato implacable para las noticias, cierta pericia y mucha, mucha suerte. Pero también te arriesgas a salir mal parado. Y tratándose de mí, que casi siempre me llevo todos los palos, podría considerarme afortunado de seguir de una pieza. Tan curado de espantos estaba, que pensaba que ya nada me podría sorprender…

Sin embargo, ninguna de las aventuras por las que he pasado hasta ahora podría haberme preparado para esto.

Todo comenzó un lunes por la mañana, cuando recibí un recado de parte de una de las secretarias de la redacción: un tal Michel había llamado aquella misma mañana preguntando por mí para "un asunto de gran importancia" En aquel momento estaba ocupado con la entrega del último reportaje y no le presté demasiada atención. Pero el individuo volvió a llamar media hora más tarde, insistiendo en que quería hablar conmigo personalmente. La diligente secretaria le informó que estaba en una reunión (en realidad, me estaba peleando con la impresora) y que por tanto le era imposible atenderme. A lo largo de la mañana, sin embargo, las llamadas se sucedieron y tras un tira y afloja con la secretaria, finalmente Michel le dijo que tenía una información muy valiosa, pero que sólo me la diría a mí en privado. Cuando con gran apuro la secretaria me informó de la situación, tuve un presentimiento. Esa clase de presentimiento que tengo cuando huelo una exclusiva de las buenas. Y finalmente, decidí atender la llamada.

Al otro lado de la línea sonó una voz grave y con cierto tono seductor:

– ¿Es usted el Sr. Fantasio? – preguntó ansiosamente.

– En efecto, ése soy yo… - le dije mientras encendía mi pipa – Y usted debe ser Michel, supongo…

– Michelle. Con "e" al final, si no le importa…

– Sí, sí, por supuesto, disculpe… Michelle – rectifiqué sonriendo. Evidentemente, pensé en ese momento, la secretaria debió de tomar mal el nombre y pensó que se trataba de un hombre, confusión fácilmente justificable por la gravedad del tono de voz de la dama – Me ha dicho mi secretaria que quería verme en privado…

– Así es. – confirmó ella – Tengo una información que darle, Sr. Fantasio. Una información que puede suponerle un gran beneficio… si acepta mis condiciones, claro está…

La cosa empezaba a ponerse interesante. Dando una calada a la pipa y reclinándome sobre mi asiento, formulé la pregunta del millón:

– ¿Dónde y cuando?

Café Trihochet, a las 10 y media, fue su respuesta escueta antes de colgar definitivamente el teléfono.

Haciendo buena cuenta del ristreto que me sirvieron, me puse a observar a la fauna que se reunía a mi alrededor en aquel local a apenas un par de manzanas de la oficina. La mayoría de los presentes eran empresarios trajeados con cartera incluida que hablaban de la bolsa y las finanzas con el mismo apresuramiento con el que consumían su café. En una mesa apartada había un grupo de pensionistas que pasaban el rato jugando al dominó, justo al lado de una pareja que discutía acaloradamente. En la mesa delante de la mía, una estudiante universitaria garabateaba en unos cuantos papeles repartidos por la superficie de forma desordenaba, mientras sorbía de tanto en cuanto su capuccino sin apartar por un segundo la vista de sus apuntes.

Justo entonces, apenas unos cinco minutos después de la hora convenida, se oyó el tintileo de la campana que colgaba de la puerta del café y apareció ella.

O mejor dicho, él.

Porque pese a las facciones suaves de su rostro, pese al largo pelo castaño oscuro que llevaba recogido en una coleta a la altura de la nuca y pese al par de pendientes que colgaban graciosamente de los lóbulos de sus orejas, la forma del cuerpo no correspondía en ningún modo a las curvas femeninas, sino que era delgado y mayoritariamente rectilíneo, de corte evidentemente masculino. Y su atuendo tampoco correspondía en absoluto a su sexo: jersey sin mangas de cuello vuelto de color verde pistacho con la inscripción "SHINE" bordada en pedrería, pantalones negros acampanados a mi parecer demasiado ajustados, y calzando unas sandalias doradas de tacón alto, amén de un bolso "Moccino" colgando de su hombro y manicura hecha por profesionales.

Demasiado traspuesto me había quedado ante aquella visión. Tanto que cuando se acercó a mí, no pude hacer otra cosa que balbucir con cierta incredulidad:

– Euh… ¿Michelle?

– La misma que viste y calza. – sonrió ella con cierto aire divertido, como si mi propio estupor le resultara increíblemente cómico (y probablemente así lo era) – Aunque en mi registro civil sigue constando el nombre de "Michel Dèscartiers"… la burocracia es terriblemente lenta en ese sentido… - me tendió la mano para saludarme y tuvo la gracia de reírse al ver que tardaba en reaccionar – Puede estar tranquilo, Sr. Fantasio: le aseguro que los transexuales no muerden…

– Aaah… sí, disculpe – acerté a decir finalmente, al tiempo que estrechaba su mano – Encantado de conocerle… ¡digo, conocerla! Quiero decir, hum…

– No pasa nada – me tranquilizó, sentándose grácilmente en la silla frente a la mía y colgando su bolso del respaldo – Ya estoy acostumbrada a eso, no sería la primera vez… Además, me han hecho cosas peores, como cuando la gente me dice que soy un travestí. ¿Sabe lo humillante que resulta para un hombre que se siente mujer ser tomado por un hombre que le gusta vestir con ropa de mujer¡Dios, la gente a veces es tan simplista…!

Lo cierto es que ambos conceptos escapaban de mi comprensión. Yo me había disfrazado de mujer para gastar alguna que otra broma a algún amigo… ¡pero eso no significaba que me gustara vestir de mujer¡Que yo soy un hombre, caramba! Y si ya me resultaba chocante el saber que había hombres que preferían los tacones a la corbata, la idea de un hombre que quisiera cambiar completamente de sexo me resultaba difícil de asimilar… al menos de buenas a primeras.

Para tratar de salir de aquella incómoda situación, le pregunté si quería tomar algo.

– Con un cortado será suficiente. – respondió.

– Bien… eeeh ¡camarero! Tráigame un cortado para él… ¡para ella¡digo, para él¡no, quiero decir…! – lancé un suspiro derrotado, golpeándome la mano en la frente - ¿Podría traer un cortado, por favor?

– Enseguida, señor.

Así se quedó la cosa en los siguientes veinte minutos, durante los cuales Michelle y yo conversamos sobre nuestra vida. Supe a raíz de aquella charla que Michel empezó a sentirse Michelle en su adolescencia tardía, pero que no empezó a plantearse seriamente el tema del cambio de sexo hasta que ya hubo terminado su carrera de Publicidad y encontrado su primer empleo. El elevado coste de la operación la obligó sin embargo a posponer el proyecto durante los siguientes tres años, en los que se dedicó a ahorrar parte del sueldo que ganaba en la empresa en la que la habían contratado en calidad de asesor de márketing. Pocos meses atrás, tras haberse hecho con el dinero suficiente, decidió dejar de ocultar su condición a sus compañeros y empezó a comportarse, vestir y actuar de acuerdo a como él se sentía.

– … por supuesto, aquello no sentó bien a los de arriba – terminó por contarme – y hace tres días que recibí la carta de despido. Ya lo ve, Sr. Fantasio, la política de mi empresa es muy estricta: ni madres solteras, ni divorciados, ni homosexuales… nada que no se salga del esquema de "casado y con hijos" o en su defecto "soltero y sin compromiso" es visto con buenos ojos en la empresa. Siempre se ha querido dar la imagen de Compañía Familiar…

– ¿… y su empresa se dedica a…? – me aventuré a preguntar no sin cierto temor.

– A la distribución de juguetes.

Se instauró un profundo silencio.

– ¿Le resulta chocante? – me preguntó con una media sonrisa.

– ¡No, no, qué va! – traté de disimular riendo nerviosamente – En fin, esas cosas pasan…

Michelle se limitó a sonreír, mirándome con cierto aire malicioso.

– Es evidente que no sabe mentir, Sr. Fantasio… - dijo – Pero se lo perdono, por esta vez… - añadió, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolso. Con un gesto me pidió fuego y yo, tras rebuscar en mis bolsillos con algo de nerviosismo, le alargué mi encendedor. Una llamarada, dos caladas, echó el humo hacia arriba y me lo devolvió con un escueto "gracias" Tras esto, su mirada mientras sostenía el cigarrillo en la mano derecha cambió por completo, mostrando un aire de seriedad y confidencialidad – En fin, como usted comprenderá, ya no hay nada ni nadie que me ate a mi empresa, así que puedo decirle lo que yo sé sin asomo de arrepentimiento.

Por fin, entrábamos en materia. Y mi curiosidad profesional, así como la promesa de la exclusiva, pudieron más que mi recelo y acerqué mi oído a su boca. Poco sabía yo entonces que las palabras que pronunció en ese momento iban a cambiar mi vida en los días posteriores:

– La empresa para la que trabajaba está blanqueando dinero.

Por un momento me quedé sin habla. Aquello ya eran palabras mayores… y la experiencia que había adquirido a través de tantos años me llevaron a tomarme con algo de escepticismo lo que Michelle afirmaba con tamaña rotundidad. ¿Quién podía asegurarme, a fin de cuentas, que no era una estratagema para vengarse de la empresa que le había despedido de una manera que podría considerarse injusta? Debía ser prudente; más de una vez me había llevado un chasco por menos que eso.

– ¿Tiene pruebas? – quise saber.

– Aún no. –admitió – Pero puedo conseguirlas. Tengo dos días de prórroga para recoger mis cosas del despacho…

– Ya. – no era la respuesta que esperaba y mi desinterés debió hacerse patente, porque ella dijo:

– No me cree ni una palabra ¿verdad? – suspiró resignada – Oiga, sé que resulta difícil de creer – trató de convencerme – pero he tenido acceso a las cuentas de la empresa, y hay cosas que sencillamente no cuadran… cualquier experto en finanzas se lo confirmará… pero necesito su colaboración para sacar estos hechos a la luz…

– Eso es lo que más me extraña. – repliqué sin dejarme convencer – La revista para la que yo trabajo no se dedica a destapar fraudes financieros ¿Porqué entonces ha querido recurrir a mí precisamente?

– Precisamente por eso – contestó – porque su periódico no se dedica normalmente a esas cosas, la noticia no pasará desapercibida. Además – añadió – su honestidad y la de su compañero, por lo que tengo entendido, es casi legendaria en un gremio dominado por chupasangres capaces de sacar una exclusiva hasta de debajo de las piedras, sin importar su veracidad o falta de la misma…

Reconozco que me sentí adulado por aquellas palabras; incluso siendo Spirou el encargado de difundir nuestros reportajes mediante conferencias, siempre era bueno saber que alguien valoraba tanto tu trabajo…

Y por otra parte, es bien cierto que hay mucho buitre en la profesión. Yo no quiero señalar a nadie, pero sin ir más lejos, conozco a cierta rubita, colega mía de redacción, que ya me ha birlado unas cuantas exclusivas por la cara…

– Traté también de localizar a su compañero – añadió suspirando algo fastidiada – pero no hacían más que darme largas, diciendo que estaba de viaje …

– Hem, de hecho – aclaré – sí que está de viaje. Se ha tomado unos días de vacaciones para visitar a su familia… por lo visto, su padre cayó enfermo.

– … Oh. – musitó, genuinamente sorprendida y ruborizándose al darse cuenta de su error – Vaya, pues… le-le pido disculpas, Sr. Fantasio, pero es que pensé que también su secretaria me estaba dando largas… por eso insistí tanto y…

– No importa. – dije, y era verdad, no me importó; la oficina estaba bastante caótica estos días y mis nervios pedían a gritos una excusa para salir del manicomio en que se había convertido. La entrevista con mi improvisada confidente era una excusa perfecta…

Aunque por otra parte, seguía inseguro de que aquella entrevista me fuera a reportar algo de provecho. No había pruebas, ni posibilidad de realizar una investigación por mi cuenta, puesto que el único contacto que tenía con esa empresa estaba delante de mí y acababa de recibir un despido contundente. Aún en el hipotético caso de que se dignaran a recibirme, no me darían la información que necesito (o me la darían convenientemente maquillada, para que todo pareciese normal) y estaba fuera de cuestión hacer una incursión nocturna, como en mis tiempos en el Moustique; ya estaba demasiado mayor para esos trotes.

– Pero… de todos modos ¿no habría sido mejor recurrir a una revista especializada? – seguí tanteándola – O acudir a Le Monde, conozco a gente que trabaja en la sección de finanzas que es muy honesta…

– Demasiado honesta. – sacudió la cabeza con desdén mi interlocutora – Conozco más que sobradamente la reputación de esa gente, Sr. Fantasio, trabajé para ellos como estudiante en prácticas antes de sacarme el título. – pegó una calada a su cigarrillo antes de continuar – Comprueban las noticias que les llegan mil y una veces antes de publicar nada… y para cuando comprobaran mi noticia, los mandamases de la empresa se habrían encargado de "limpiar" las pruebas…

– En ese caso tal vez habría sido mejor acudir primero a la policía… ¡En fin, tratándose de un asunto tan serio, deberían investigar ellos primero, no!

Ante aquella última proposición, Michelle abrió los ojos, alarmada. Fue un breve instante antes de que bajara la mirada, pero percibí claramente en su rostro un semblante de preocupación.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – quise saber. Ella dudó en responder. Echó un vistazo alrededor, como asegurándose de que no nos prestaban atención y volvió a dirigirse a mí en el tono confidencial de antes.

– No puedo acudir a la policía. Es peligroso. – dijo simplemente.

– ¿En qué sentido?

– Digamos que mis jefes tienen métodos muy persuasivos para acallar semejantes escándalos…

– ¿Sobornos? – la interrogué. Negó con la cabeza - ¿Extorsión, tal vez? – continuó dándome la callada por respuesta - ¿Ha sido amenazado… amenazada… euh… ha recibido algún tipo de amenaza por parte de sus jefes?

– No quiera usted saberlo. – respondió.

– Pero debo saberlo – insistí.

– Lo último que quiero es meterle en líos, Sr. Fantasio. – fue toda su explicación.

– ¿En qué clase de líos podría…?

– ¡Hágame caso! – casi chilló, cogiéndome de las manos, en un gesto que me estremeció, no tanto por el hecho en sí, como por lo angustiado que sonaba su tono de voz – Sé que le cuesta confiar en alguien como yo… pero, por favor, se lo ruego, no me pregunte acerca de eso. – antes de que pudiera replicar nada, me interrumpió diciéndome: - Sólo le pido que me dé tiempo para reunir los documentos que hagan falta. Le aseguro que no miento.

Ahora que veo ese momento tan distante, me arrepiento de no haberla creído cuando me dijo aquello. Pero entonces, en lo único que pensaba era en lo comprometido de la situación… y al hecho de que el reloj que colgaba de la pared enfrente mío me señalaba que hacía ya veinte minutos que debía haber vuelto a mi puesto de trabajo si no quería que me echaran en falta. De manera que traté de despedirme de Michelle lo más diplomáticamente posible.

– Bueno, verá… necesito meditarlo¿sabe? Debo hablarlo con mi colega… porque se trata de algo serio, muy, muy serio, hum… - con cada palabra que soltaba, tenía la impresión de que mis embustes se marcaban a fuego en la cara, haciéndolos demasiado evidentes a sus ojos – Comprende lo que quiero decir ¿verdad?

Michelle no respondió. La sonrisa que me dedicó en ese momento parecía más de resignación que de alivio.

– Si cambia de opinión – dijo levantándose y sacando una tarjeta de su bolso – llámeme a mi móvil… está apuntado en el anverso – explicó, y comprobé que así era – Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, Sr. Fantasio. – se despidió, tendiéndome la mano, sin perder la sonrisa.

– Estooo, sí, igualmente… - balbucí respondiendo al gesto.

Y así se marchó, igual que había venido, traspasando la puerta coquetamente ante las miradas medio sorprendidas de algunos parroquianos.

Por mi parte, cuando regresé a la oficina me esperaba el mismo caos que había dejado atrás. Pero mi mente le estuvo dando vueltas al asunto el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, hasta que el sueño me venció. Al día siguiente, con el lío de ir a recoger a Spirou a la estación de tren y todo lo que me contó sobre su estancia en su pueblo natal (su padre se encontraba ya un poco mejor, pero a costa de que el médico le prohibiera las comidas grasas para que no se le disparara el colesterol), el reportaje que Michelle me prometió pasó a un segundo plano. Y en los días posteriores, el caos que reinaba en la oficina se triplicó, parte debido al estrés generalizado que producía la presión de poner a punto el próximo número que debíamos sacar en breve, parte por la habituales "gaferias" de Gastón, que habían llevado al pobre Prunelle a casi suplicarme que le ayudara, de tan atacado de los nervios que estaba; aquello conllevó a concentrar mi atención en mi trabajo inmediato, con lo que terminé por olvidarme por completo de Michelle y su supuesta exclusiva.

Sin embargo, tres días después, mientras estábamos viendo las noticias en su edición de noche, nos sorprendió una llamada. Spirou se levantó a atenderla, un tanto enfurruñado ante mi pasividad. Al cabo de pocos minutos, regresó al salón, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté, sabiendo que él me conocía ya lo suficiente como para saber que esa clase de miradas en él me picaban la curiosidad.

– Tienes una llamada –dijo – Alguien que insiste en hablar contigo en privado… una tal Michelle ¿te suena?

Tardé cinco segundos en recordar a quién se refería. Y cuando por fin se me iluminó la bombilla, pegué tal salto al levantarme del sofá que tiré al pobre Spip de mi regazo, haciendo que soltara tal sarta de chillidos enojados, que seguramente habrían significado un mordisco en la espinilla si no hubiera ido tan rápido a atender la llamada.

– ¡Michelle¡Mierda, me había olvidado por completo! – refunfuñaba, quizás demasiado alto para oídos tan indiscretos como los de mi amigo, que me seguía a prudente distancia sin dejar esa estúpida sonrisa – Joder, y tiene que llamar a estas horas… ¿cómo habrá conseguido el número…?

– Uyuyuy… a ver a quién te habrás ligado en mi ausencia, Casanova. – se burló Spirou – En fin, te dejo para que hables tranquilo con tu "amiguita", a ver cuando la traes a casa y me la presentas, jeje…

Le mandé a paseo con un gesto nada elegante. Spirou es mi mejor amigo y él bien sabe cuanto le aprecio, pero para mi desgracia sabe cómo sacarme de quicio…

– Eeem… Fantasio al aparato – hablé a través del auricular del teléfono - ¿en qué puedo ayudarle.. euh ayudarla, Mi…?

– Sr. Fantasio, - me cortó Michelle al otro lado de la línea - lo tengo.

Me quedé en silencio durante unos segundos, sin comprender.

– ¿Qué lo tiene¿A qué se refiere usted…?

– Las pruebas, Sr. Fantasio – volvió a hablar mi interlocutora, exactamente con el mismo tono de urgencia que antes – La información que le prometí… y algo más que he descubierto recientemente, algo que para usted podría suponer un bombazo.

El periodista profesional a la búsqueda de una exclusiva, volvió a emerger a la superficie. Una de mis manos ya estaba tanteando en busca de la agenda y algo con que escribir, cuando volví a hablar:

– ¿Cuándo puede quedar para entregármela?

– Esta noche.

– ¿Qué¿Esta noche…? – miré mi reloj - ¡Pero si ya son las…!

– Quedamos a las 10:30, dentro de media hora… ¿Conoce la calle Arbatétriers?

– Euh… sí, me suena…

– Nada más entrar en la calle, a mano derecha hay una callejuela que lleva a una pequeña plaza. Cerca hay una cabina, le esperaré allí.

Antes de que pudiera replicar nada, me colgó.

Rápidamente fui a buscar mi chaqueta al perchero de la entrada, y a comprobar que tenía las llaves y el móvil en mis bolsillos. Mis movimientos fueron seguidos por mi compañero de piso, que permanecía en el sofá acariciando distraídamente el lomo de Spip que se había quedado dormitando en su regazo.

– Oye ¿y esas prisas? – me preguntó al tiempo que yo cogía la gabardina y abría la puerta para salir. Me siguió hasta el garaje, cargando con Spip en brazos. – Fantasio ¿adónde vas a estas horas?

– A entrevistarme con alguien – dije metiéndome en el coche – Es… un asunto profesional… - aclaré según arrancaba el motor, a lo que Spirou respondió con una frase que me dejó parado en seco:

– ¿Debo entender entonces que no tengo que esperarte levantado?

– ¿Qué insinúas con eso? - inquirí

– Hum… vamos a ver… - enumeró mi amigo – Una tal Michelle te llama a las tantas de la noche, insiste en hablar contigo urgentemente y poco después de hablar con ella, de pronto te entra no sé que clase de prisa por acudir a una cita con alguien, de la que por cierto nada sabía, por lo que deduzco que no ha sido planificada… - se inclinó hacia mi, apoyándose en el techo del coche - O mucho me equivoco o tu misterioso entrevistador y esa chica son la misma persona.

– ¡Vale, sí, es él… ella, digooo, sí, es Michelle! – admití gritando de impaciencia - ¿Y qué¿Te supone un problema?

Spirou sonrió y abrió el brazo que tenía libre en señal de inocencia.

– Yo no me meto con tus ligues, ya lo sabes.

– ¡Oye, no te pases, que no es un ligue! – le contradije – Ya te lo he dicho, es una relación meramente profesional… ¡Aaaagh, maldita sea Spirou, no tengo tiempo para ponerme a discutir contigo; haz el favor de apartarte, que tengo que sacar el coche!

– Vale, vale… - accedió cumpliendo mis deseos. Creí que ya habrá acabado con sus bromitas, pero según bajaba por la calle me gritó: - ¡Pero cuidado no te vayas a colgar demasiado por ella¿Eh¡Que ya sabes que no es bueno mezclar lo personal con lo profesional!

De nuevo respondí con un mal gesto a sus alusiones. Y de nuevo decidí ignorarlas.

O al menos eso creí, que podría ignorarlas. Pero según pasaba el tiempo y recorría calles, aquel comentario volvía a mi mente una y otra vez, de forma inconsciente pero deliberadamente repetitiva, como si una parte de mí pretendiera avisarme de que aquellas palabras quizás en el fondo no eran tan desacertadas….

Y no sé muy bien porqué empecé a tener dudas. Mi siempre tan encantadora (en el sentido sarcástico, claro) colega Seccotine diría que mi orgullo de macho con exceso de testosterona había dominado sobre mi razocinio y sentido común. Sea como fuere, el caso es que de camino hacia allí empecé a preguntarme¿Y si era cierto lo que había dicho mi amigo en broma¿Y si me estaba dejando llevar demasiado¿Y si estuviera quedándome colgado por un transexual?

----

Media hora después, permanecía dentro de mi coche, a escasos metros de donde Michelle esperaba mi llegada. Huelga decir que yo había aparcado en una parte del callejón que hacía esquina, de tal manera que ella no podía verme, pero yo sí a ella, a través del espejo retrovisor. Apoyada en la cabina, llevaba el pelo suelto y vestía con un abrigo largo y botas de tacón alto. Una de sus manos sostenía un sobre marrón; en la muñeca contraria, un pequeño reloj de pulsera que miraba cada dos por tres, para después mirar a todos lados y, al ver que no llegaba, mirar cabizbaja al suelo, esperando verme aparecer de un momento a otro.

Y yo, cobarde de mí, sin decidirme a salir a su encuentro.

– Bueno ¿y qué? – me dije - ¿qué más da si la hago esperar una o dos horas más¿Tan importante es que llegue a tiempo? Al fin y al cabo, tampoco creo que sea tan urgente que me entregue esos papeles… bueno, eso suponiendo que sean auténticos ¡A lo mejor me ha llamado con urgencia sólo para verme¡Sí, debe ser eso, ajajaja! Pero noooo, amigo, no caerá esa breva… ¡Fantasio no se dejará seducir por un transexual, no señor!… Aunque… - murmuré algo inseguro tras echarle un vistazo de nuevo – la verdad es que parece muy preocupada… ¿la estaré haciendo esperar demasiado…¡Aaaah, pero qué estás diciendo! – exclamé golpeándome la cabeza - ¡Es un tío, Fantasio, un tío¡Nada de tratarla en femenino, no te dejes engañar por su apariencia! Sí, eso es… No tengo porqué preocuparme si no voy al final ¿verdad? A fin de cuentas, si me llama pidiéndome explicaciones, siempre puedo decirle que me entró fiebre o algo, seguro que lo entenderá… No va a ofenderse por ello ¿verdad?…

Pasados 10 minutos tras mi monólogo, Michelle seguía allí, esperándome, abrazada a aquel sobre marrón, la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo y con el semblante triste. Para rematar el ambiente, justo entonces empezó a llover. Ella metió el sobre dentro de su abrigo, para proteger los documentos allí contenidos de la lluvia, permaneciendo sin moverse ni un ápice del sitio, encogida por el frío.

Desvié la mirada a mi izquierda, encontrándome con mi propio reflejo sobre el cristal de la ventanilla. Mirándome ceñudo, diríase incluso con aire acusador.

– ¿Qué! – inquirí a mi yo reflejado - ¡Oye no me mires así¿Crees que solucionaría algo que fuera allí¡Esto es totalmente absurdo! – el aire inquisidor de mí mismo aún permanecía allí, desmontando todas mis excusas - ¡Oh, a la mierda! – claudiqué finalmente, bajándome del coche.

Ajusté el cuello de mi gabardina para protegerme del frío que reinaba en el ambiente, al tiempo que la lluvia empezaba a arreciar. En la distancia, Michelle me reconoció, sonrió, mezcla de alivio y alegría y fue a mi encuentro.

Justo en ese mismo instante, un coche negro con las ventanas ahumadas hacía su parición.

Sé que sonará demasiado a tópico si dijera que lo que ocurrió a continuación ocurrió muy rápido y al mismo tiempo muy despacio, como a cámara lenta. Como también soy consciente que lo que voy a decir parece más una escena sacada de un típico thriller americano.

Pero mis lectores saben bien que yo siempre cuento las cosas tal y como fueron.

El coche aminoró la marcha y frenó justo detrás de Michelle. Ella se giró al percatarse de su presencia y al verlo, empezó a correr hacia mí, aterrada. Una de las ventanillas del coche se abrió y de ésta asomó el cañón de una pistola. Aunque eso no lo supe hasta que oí los dos disparos.

Uno falló, el otro no.

Y Michelle cayó al suelo como un fardo pesado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Aclaraciones y demás: **Además de ser el primer fanfic largo del fandom, fue el primero que escribí. Pese a que mi experiencia en esto de la escritura de fanfics es vasta y variada, así como también lo era mi conocimiento del fandom en cuestión (soy lectora asidua de los cómics de Spirou y Fantasio desde niña :P), lo cierto es que durante mucho tiempo temí que el fanfic no se ajustara al fandom o quedara un tanto OOC. Menos mal que mi hermanita **_Silver Lady_**, en calidad de beta-reader, siempre ha estado ahí para velar por ello. Fue ella la que, después de haberse leído éste capítulo cuando aún estaba incompleto, me convenció de que iba por buen camino y que valía la pena que continuara. Así que ella dedico mis primeros agradecimientos.

Los demás correspoden para empezar a **_drakys_**, la primera que escribió algo del fandom (mucho antes incluso de que la idea de éste fic se forjara en mi mente) y cuyo estilo inspiró a mi fecunda imaginación. Y luego a **_Nyami_**, fan de S&F a la que conocí por casualidad precisamente gracias a uno de los fanfics de drakys que publicó en su LiveJournal… por último a **_Krystalyne_**, quien tuvo la idea de fundar primero un foro y luego una comunidad LJ sobre el fandom de Spirou y Fantasio, con el fin de reunir todas las fan-obras que hay dispersas por la red y de paso conocer al resto de los fans del mundo. A éstas tres especialmente dedico éste fanfic y agradezco su apoyo: MERCI, LES FILLES! ;)

_Notas post-publicación:_ hoy fanfictionet está agilipollao perdido, porque ni me deja poner barra de separación ni leches ¬¬... Perdón a los que se pierdan con la historia a causa de este pequeño (y espero temporal) handicap...


	2. Chapter 2

**NdeA: **Y yo que creía que esto no lo iba a leer ni diox XD Pos al final me equivoqué. No sólo recibió una reveiw en su primera semana de publicarse, sino que además ha recibido la visita (hints) de al menos 20 personas. Lo cual es más de lo que esperaba.

Así que no podía empezar este capítulo sin primero poner mis agradecimientos, particularmente a **_Raven_**, la primera persona en reviearme n-n (en respuesta a tu reply de mi reply XD… no, el Marsupilami no aparecerá, sorry nnU Casi todos los fanfics que tengo escritos de este fandom se podrían situar en la era Tome&Janry, incluído éste, de modo que ni siquiera es mencionado… en cambio, a lo largo del fic aparecerán referencias y personajes de Gaston Lagaffe, de hecho uno incluso tendrá un papel fundamental en la historia ;) )

Luego una pequeña advertencia: éste en general va a ser un capítulo más... por decirlo de alguna manera "tranquilo". Será a partir del tercero cuando empecemos a meternos de lleno en el meollo de la cuestión ;)

Y ahora, on with the show!

* * *

Yo estaba paralizado por el miedo. Ahí, delante de mis narices, acababan de cargarse a Michelle. Y todo sin que pudiera hacer nada. 

Aún seguía inmóvil cuando alguien bajó del coche. Un tipo que vestía con un traje negro y sombrero calado hasta los ojos y gafas de sol; típico look del matón de un mafioso.

El hombre de negro se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Michelle y rebuscó en su abrigo. Entonces, como si una extraña rabia se apoderara de mí, reaccioné y corrí a detenerle.

- ¡Eh¡Eh, alto! – grité.

El tipo, sorprendido por mi presencia, se llevó la mano a la chaqueta y sacó un revólver, con claras intenciones de dispararme. Alguien le gritó desde el coche que me dejara en paz, que ya tenían lo que buscaba y él, tras dudarlo un instante, le hizo caso y corrió a meterse en el coche con el sobre en las manos. Me tiré en plancha, pensando que podría agarrarle por las piernas y derribarle.

Pero fallé por centímetros y mi cara acabó estampándose en un charco. Para cuando pude volver a levantarme, la limo desaparecía calle abajo. Les maldije, frustrado por mi torpeza.

Sin embargo, toda mi rabia se disipó cuando de pronto oí un gemido a mis espaldas, seguido de unas toses. Al girarme, el supuesto cadáver de Michelle se convulsionó, en un intento por moverse.

- ¡Michelle! – rápidamente me acerqué a ella, la giré y la cogí por los hombros, tratando de incorporarla - ¡Michelle¿Os encontráis bien¡Esos salvajes…!

- Lo… - su frase quedó momentáneamente interrumpida por un acceso de tos – Lo siento…

- Espere, no hable ahora… - la tranquilicé, mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de mi gabardina el móvil – Voy a llamar a una ambulancia, se pondrá bien… ¡Maldita sea, dónde me he dejado ese jodido móvil…!

- Lo siento… - repitió agarrándose a mi camisa, mirándome fijamente a través de la maraña de su pelo desordenado y mojado – Por mi culpa… no podrá hacer su reportaje…

Me quedé sin habla, sorprendido por aquella disculpa. Ella me dedicó una última sonrisa antes de desmayarse en mis brazos.

- ¡Ah¡Michelle¡Michelle! – la agité tratando de hacerla volver en sí, pero fue inútil, no reaccionaba. Nervioso, registré frenéticamente su abrigo en busca de su móvil. Lo encontré en un bolsillo interior y marqué con dedos temblorosos el número de emergencias.

- ¿Oiga¡Necesito una ambulancia! – expliqué atropelladamente - ¡Tengo un herido de bala estoy en… euh… - miré furtivamente a mi alrededor, pero no encontré ningún cartel que me indicase el nombre de aquella callejuela – en una calle estrecha cerca de la calle Arbatétriers, estoy junto a una cabina de teléfono… ¡Joder, dénse prisa!

* * *

Una hora después yo estaba en la sala de espera del hospital François Rabelais (1), entre enfermos a la espera de que una cama quedara libre para ellos y los angustiados familiares de los ya ingresados que aguardaban noticias de su congénere hospitalizado, todo ello mezclado con un cócktel oloroso de limipasuelos barato y desinfectante. Un olor que a mí en particular me resultaba familiar: sabe Dios la de fracturas antiguas que cargan mis piernas y del número de cicatrices hábilmente ocultas tras mi cada vez más escasa pelambrera. Eso sin contar con los golpes y moratones… 

Y yo ¿qué hacía ahí sin lesiones, esperando en aquella sala cuyo olor evocaba en mí recuerdos tan desagradables, me preguntaba sin parar. No estaba muy seguro de que debía estar allí… pero por otra parte, no podía marcharme sin saber antes qué había sido de Michelle.

- ¡Oiga, por favor¿Sabe si han ingresado aquí a un hombre alto, rubio y con seis pelos sueltos en la cabeza? Se llama Fantasio…

- ¿Spirou? – alcé la vista para confirmar lo que mis oídos habían reconocido como la voz de mi mejor amigo.

- ¡Fantasio! – se acercó hacia mí y me cogió por los hombros - ¡Tu mensaje me había preocupado, me he pateado media ciudad para encontrarte¿Te encuentras bien¿Es que te acaban de dar el alta o…?

Huelga decir que el mensaje que le había enviado a Spirou por el móvil para informarle de mi paradero había sido más bien escueto: "Stoy n l hospital, no t preocups, Fanta" Claro que con las prisas, ni le había dicho en qué hospital estaba concretamente ni le había aclarado que no estaba allí en calidad de paciente.

- Tranquilo, amigo, estoy bien… - le calmé – No es a mí a quien han tenido que ingresar esta noche…

- Entonces… es por esa tal Michelle ¿verdad? – preguntó, y yo asentí en respuesta - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Verás… es un poco difícil de explicar…

- ¿Familiares de Michel Dèscartiers? – llamó de pronto un médico antes de que pudiera empezar a explicarme.

- ¿Michel? – Spirou me miró confundido - ¿pero no era…?

- Soy yo. – respondí al médico, dejando a mi amigo a media frase – Bueno… no soy exactamente un familiar – aclaré – pero yo fui quien avisó a la ambulancia… ¿cómo está?

- Estable dentro de su estado, que no es poco. – me respondió mientras echaba un vistazo al historial que tenía llevaba consigo – El Sr. Dèscartiers entró en quirófano con medio pulmón derecho inutilizado a causa de la hemorragia. Tratamos de salvarlo después de extraer la bala…

- ¿Bala! – a mi lado, Spirou no paraba de mirarnos alternativamente al doctor y a mí, cada vez más confundido.

- … pero lamentablemente al final no tuvimos más remedio que extirpar el pulmón afectado. No se preocupe – añadió el médico con una sonrisa beatífica – Una persona sana como él puede vivir perfectamente con un solo pulmón, basta con que se cuide un poco más y deje… euh… ciertos malos hábitos ¡Ha tenido bastante suerte!

- Doctor... ¿Puedo… puedo verle? – pregunté tímidamente aunque imaginaba, dadas las circunstancias, cuál iba a ser la contestación.

- Es mejor que descanse esta noche. – respondió – Y usted también… me da la impresión de que lo necesita de verdad. – sonrió palmeándome el hombro antes de marcharse a atender a otros pacientes.

Realmente el doctor tenía razón al decir que necesitaba un descanso con carácter de urgencia; las ojeras que vi en mi reflejo sobre el cristal que cubría la manguera antiincendios, alcanzaban ya cotas alarmantes y cuando con reticencia dejé que Spirou me llevara hasta el coche, sentí que me pesaba todo el cuerpo. Había sido una noche muy larga y con demasiadas emociones fuertes.

Nunca he estado muy seguro de si fue porque aún estaba asimilando lo que acaba de oír o por respeto a mi viejo cuerpo cansado, pero el caso es que Spirou ni dijo ni una palabra sobre el tema hasta que ya casi habíamos llegado a casa.

- Fantasio – me abordó aprovechando un semáforo en rojo – me parece que tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente.

Tardé un buen rato en responder. Entre el cansancio y el sopor que me había producido el vaivén del coche, mi mente trabajaba bajo mínimos.

- Spirou, yo… - empecé, pero la cabeza me daba vueltas y desistí - … es demasiado largo de explicar, amigo y yo… estoy demasiado cansado…

Spirou asintió comprensivo y volvió a concentrarse en la conducción en cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde.

- Está bien. Pero prométeme que mañana me lo contarás todo ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, medio dormido. Después sólo recuerdo que llegamos a casa, subí a mi habitación y me acosté. Paradójicamente, a pesar del agotamiento, no empecé a coinciliar el sueño hasta al cabo de una hora o dos.

* * *

- En resumen – concluyó Spirou a la mañana siguiente, cuando con la ayuda del café extracargado del desayuno le conté todo lo que me había pasado en los últimos días – que en mi ausencia te ligaste a un transexual… 

- ¡Que no es un ligue! – negué enérgicamente. Spirou rió, divertido por mi reacción.

- Lo sé, lo sé, perdona… - se disculpó intentando dejar de reírse – es que… es algo tan surrealista que…

- Sí, vale, ya sé lo que quieres decir… - le corté encendiendo mi pipa para calmarme – Ni yo me lo creería que si no lo hubiera vivido.

- ¿Y qué fue de la información que iba a proporcionarte para el reportaje? – preguntó a continuación, más serio.

- Supongo que estaría toda en el sobre que llevaba el día de la cita – medité – pero uno de esos tipos de negro se lo llevó. Fuera lo que fuera, sólo Michelle sabe ahora lo que contenía…

- Si se trataba de un caso de desfalco de dinero, lo lógico es que fueran las cuentas de la empresa o algo así – dedujo mi amigo.

- Es posible – respondí – Pero había algo más…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cuando Michelle llamó a casa ayer por la noche – expliqué – dijo que ya tenía la información prometida… y añadió que también había encontrado algo que podía suponer un bombazo, o eso me dijo al menos…

- ¿Y crees que decía la verdad?

- Cualquier duda que tuviese al respecto se disipó anoche. Además, - añadí – antes de todo este lío, cuando Michelle llamó por primera vez a la oficina, algo me decía que podía valer la pena confiar en su palabra…

- ¿Intuición periodística? – inquirió Spirou con una media sonrisa.

- Elemental, mi querido Spirou – bromeé sonriendo a mi vez. Como ya he comentado antes, si había algo en lo que podía confiar casi al 100 era en mi olfato de periodista, olfato gracias al cual Spirou y yo habíamos realizado muy buenos reportajes, al tiempo que nos reportaban no menos problemas, todo hay que decirlo…

Sólo que en ésta ocasión, los problemas le habían llegado a una tercera persona, en forma de bala. Ése pensamiento me deprimió un poco.

Spirou debió notarlo, porque se levantó de la mesa, apurando su café, y me palmeó la espalda, en un intento por levantarme el ánimo.

- Ya pensaremos qué hacer más adelante, amigo mío – dijo – Por ahora, démonos prisa en terminar el desayuno, que a éste paso llegaremos tarde a la redacción. ¡Y no creo que los nervios de Prunelle aguanten el día sin nuestra presencia!

Mi amigo tenía más razón que un santo, ya que la mañana en el trabajo fue de todo menos tranquila: un repentino apagón (que creo tenía bastante que ver con ciertos bricolajes que estaba realizando Gastón en el cuarto de calderas en aquel mismo instante) se saldó con un balance de tres fotocopiadoras quemadas, todos los ordenadores de la sexta planta y parte de la quinta inutilizados y un contrato que el señor De Mesmaeker iba a firmar esa mañana, destruido a causa de que uno de los resultados de la "química divertida" de Gastón, había sido dejado de manera descuidada sobre el escritorio. Los nervios de Prunelle en efecto no aguantaron la mañana y los míos explotaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Lo único positivo fue que la vuelta a la rutina me hizo olvidar por un momento todo el asunto de ayer.

Michelle sólo volvió a mis pensamientos al acabar la jornada laboral, cuando Spirou, que iba al volante, se desvió de la ruta habitual.

- Euh… Spirou, no quisiera parecer impertinente, pero me parece que te has equivocado de camino… - le advertí al observar que íbamos en dirección contraria a nuestra casa.

- ¿Cómo¿Quieres decir que no es por aquí que se va al hospital François Rabelais? – inquirió burlón.

Sólo entonces me di cuenta de lo que mi amigo pretendía.

- ¿Eeeeeh¡Pero espera¿No decías que pensaríamos en ello más adelante!

- Ya hemos tenido toda la mañana para meditar. – dijo simplemente – Y ahora tocan hacer las averiguaciones. Además, no te preocupes, yo te acompañaré; tengo ganas de oír toda la historia por boca de nuestro intrépido transexual… ¡Esto promete ser emocionante yo necesito desintoxicarme de la rutina y de la visita a mi pueblo!

- ¡Tus ganas de emociones fuertes me importan un comino! – casi grité, forcejeando con la puerta del coche para escapar, aunque de todos modos fue inútil, porque Spirou ya había echado el seguro - ¡No estoy preparado psicológicamente, sabes!

- ¿Y ayer?

- ¿Ayer qué?

- Ayer casi le suplicaste al médico que te dejara verle… ¿Me estás diciendo que ayer estabas preparado psicológicamente y hoy no?

Touché.

- N-no exageres, tampoco es como si le suplicara… Yo-yo estaba preocupado y claro… – traté de justificarme, revolviéndome incómodo en el asiento. Él por su parte se limitó a reír por lo bajo, consciente de que me había pillado – A-además ¿qué se supone que debo decirle¿Con qué cara voy a mirarle?

- Con la misma cara que has tenido toda la vida ¡Sólo un cirujano plástico podría cambiarla! – bromeó – En cuanto a lo que deberías decirle – añadió frenando el coche, para luego mirarme serio, con una mano sobre mi hombro – eso es algo que debes averiguar por tu cuenta, amigo mío. Anda, baja – concluyó echando el freno de mano – que ya hemos llegado.

Salí del coche, obediente, sin poder evitar pensar que el viaje se me había hecho quizás un poco demasiado corto.

Por segunda vez consecutiva me encontré con los olores y el ambiente de la sala de espera del hospital, incluso habría jurado que parte de los pacientes en espera y los parientes sufridores que me había encontrado la noche anterior seguían allí. Spirou se dirigió directamente a recepción y preguntó por el paciente Michel Dèscartiers. Sin dejar de limarse las uñas, la secretaria respondió con un número: habitación 316

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la habitación de marras, mi amigo me invitó con un gesto a pasar el primero. Un poco dubitativo, fui a llamar a la puerta y de pronto ésta se me echó encima y choqué con una enfermera que salía en ese momento, llevando en sus manos restos de vendajes ensangrentados y una jofaina.

- Disculpe – musitó antes de seguir su camino. Había dejado la puerta medio abierta al salir y decidí aprovechar ése resquicio para asomarme y echar un vistazo al interior.

Finalmente la vi, mirando a través de la ventana que había al lado de su cama. Michelle, que sin su atuendo, su maquillaje y sus pendientes parecía más hombre que nunca, se percató de mi presencia y giró la cabeza hacia mí.

- ¡Sr. Fantasio, que sorpresa! – exclamó alegremente – Es usted la primera persona que me visita desde que estoy ingresada… ¡Pase, pase, no se quede ahí! – me invitó.

Accedí un poco cohibido. Intenté poner mi mejor cara y para romper el hielo le pregunté por su estado de salud.

- Bof… con un pulmón menos y aburrida a más no poder… - suspiró – Por si fuera poco ya han empezado las prohibiciones, y eso que aún no me han dado el alta. Para empezar, nada de fumar. ¡El único vicio que he tenido toda mi vida y van y me lo quitan! A propósito ¿no va a presentarme a su acompañante?

Oí un carraspeo a mis espaldas y recordé de pronto que Spirou había entrado conmigo.

- ¡Oh, es verdad! – dije a continuación procediendo a las presentaciones formales – Michelle le presento a Spirou, mi mejor amigo y compañero de piso y trabajo… Spirou, ésta es Michelle.

- Un placer conocerle al fin, Sr. Spirou – sonrió Michelle estrechándole la mano.

- Lo mismo digo, euh… ¿Debo tratarle de Sr o Srta, Michelle? – preguntó mi amigo dubitativo.

- ¡Jajajajaja¡Es la primera vez que me lo preguntan directamente! – rió divertida – Bueno, ya que ha tenido la amabilidad de preguntarlo – respondió a la pregunta guiñándole un ojo – prefiero que me traten de Srta, gracias. ¿Ha estado en contacto con transexuales antes?

- La verdad – confesó Spirou sonrojándose un poco – es que es la primera vez que conozco a uno en persona…

- En ese caso, permítame que le felicite el doble, Sr. Spirou; pocas personas hay que se sensibilizan de nuestra situación de buenas a primeras… y es un alivio oír a alguien que no te trata con el título del sexo con el que naciste – añadió - ¡Los médicos y las enfermeras no han parado de llamarme Sr. Dèscartiers desde que entré por esa puerta! Son tan científicos que tienden a hacer más caso al cromosoma que a la persona…

- Paciencia, Srta. Michelle – la consoló mi amigo – Lo esencial por ahora es que descanse y se recupere lo antes posible… Voy a la máquina a por un café ¿Quiere que le traiga algo concreto?

- Si tiene la posibilidad de proporcionarme un cortado mínimamente decente – bromeó ella – sería muy de agradecer.

- Un cortado, entendido. ¿Y tú, Fantasio, quieres algo?

- Ah… no, no hace falta Spirou – rechacé – Ya estoy bastante nervioso…

- Como quieras – se encogió él de hombros – En fin, os dejo, volveré enseguida…

No se me escapó el guiño cómplice que Spirou me dedicó antes de salir de la habitación. Era evidente que mi amigo había usado la excusa del café para permitirme hablar a solas con Michelle. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin embargo, al principio no supe qué decir. Fue la propia Michelle quien rompió el silencio que se había instaurado entre nosotros.

- Su amigo parece muy buena persona – comentó con una sonrisa.

- Lo es – afirmó sonriendo a mi vez – Forma parte de su naturaleza… ¡y es el mejor amigo que podría tener!

- No lo pongo en duda – convino – Y me alegro mucho de que me lo haya presentado ¡La verdad es que me cae muy bien!

- Sí, a mí también… B-bueno, es lógico, claro, si me cayera mal no sería amigo mío ¿no¡jajaja! – reí nervioso.

"Bravo, Fantasio, brillante discurso", recuerdo que pensé. Estaba quedando como un auténtico idiota y todo para no llegar a ningún lado; lo que yo quería realmente era hablar sobre lo de ayer, explicar mi actitud, porqué no acudí antes, pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había pasado… y a mí sencillamente no se me ocurría por donde empezar.

Recordé entonces lo que en una ocasión me dijo el viejo Champignac: que a veces, para disculparse como es debido, lo importante, más que pensar en lo que vayas a decir, es ser plenamente sincero con el otro, aún cuando creas que lo que digas no le va a gustar. Una lección, según me dijo entonces el señor Conde, que a causa de su mente tan analítica, tardó demasiado tiempo en aprender por sí mismo.

- Michelle… - dije armándome de valor – Yo… quería pedirle perdón.

- ¿Perdón? – se sorprendió - ¿Por qué?

Dudé por un instante, pero al final decidí hacerle caso al viejo y decir lo que sentía, sin pensar.

- Verá… voy a ser sincero con usted, Michelle – continué – Si no hubiera sido por Spirou, probablemente no me habría decidido a venir a visitarle. La razón es porque… me sentía culpable de todo lo que le había pasado…

- Pero Sr. Fantasio, no fue su culpa que…

- ¡No, no, por favor, déjeme continuar! – la interrumpí antes de que sus palabras me hiciera dudar de nuevo – Michelle… yo estaba en aquella calle mucho antes.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos al oír aquello, sorprendida por aquella revelación. A la vista estaba que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que había estado allí todo el tiempo.

- Llegué antes de la hora al lugar – proseguí – pero en el último momento, me entró el pánico y no me atreví a aparecer. En lugar de eso me quedé escondido sin siquiera osar asomarme ¡Incluso llegué a plantearme seriamente dar la vuelta y no acudir a la cita!

La miré, esperando ver alguna mirada de desaprobación u oír algún reproche por su parte. En cambio, Michelle permanecía en un respetuoso silencio, mirándome con suma atención y cierto aire de curiosidad, como si con aquella mirada me incitara a seguir. Y así lo hice.

- Ayer no dejé de pensar… que si hubiera llegado antes, quizás esos hombres de negro no le habrían intentado matar y usted no estaría ahora en este hospital, con un pulmón menos y soportando este ambiente tan deprimente. No sabía ni qué decirle, ni como mirarle a la cara, porque en el fondo sabía que no tenía excusa… Me avergüenza admitirlo, pero fui un cobarde y me odio por ello. De hecho, si ahora mismo me odiara, la verdad, no le culparía en absoluto…

Esperé a que dijera algo; ella por su parte permaneció aún un buen rato mirándome fijamente, como si quisiera sopesar lo que fuera a hacer a continuación. Yo estaba a punto de coger la puerta y largarme cuando finalmente me dijo:

- Antes ha dicho usted que le entró el pánico… ¿Puedo saber porqué?

- No… no lo sé…

- ¿Tenía miedo… de mí, tal vez? – preguntó a continuación.

Sorprendido por su aparente facilidad para leer en mis pensamientos, no respondí de inmediato.

- … sí… O más bien de lo que quisiera usted de mí – confesé finalmente.

Ella asintió en señal de aceptación y bajó la cabeza. Yo desvié la mirada, convencido de que ya no querría dirigirme la palabra.

- Debe pensar que soy una persona horrible… - murmuré más para mí mismo que para ella.

- No – dijo de pronto y me di cuenta de que exhibía una sonrisa serena – Sólo pienso que es usted humano. No sería el primer ni el último hombre hetero que pensara que todos los transexuales queremos de ellos algo más que una simple conversación… culpa de las pelis porno tan malas que circulan por ahí. A ver si lo adivino: llegó a pensar que quería sodomizarle¿verdad?

No, lo cierto es que no me había planteado esa posibilidad, aunque la idea tampoco me resultaba agradable. Ella debió de interpretar mi elocuente carraspeo nervioso como una respuesta afirmativa, porque rió por lo bajo.

- Y en cualquier caso – añadió mientras cogía el bolso que tenía en la mesita de noche de al lado y lo registraba – jamás olvidaré que fue usted quien avisó a la ambulancia… y que gracias a ello me salvó la vida. De hecho, de haber llegado usted a la hora, esos tipos me habrían encontrado tarde o temprano y dejado morir como un perro en algún callejón apartado, donde nadie pudiera venir en mi ayuda… ¡Así que considero su "retraso" como un regalo de la providencia!

Sentí un profundo alivio al oír aquello último, como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Y en cierto sentido así era: el saber que Michelle no sólo no me guardaba rencor sino que además me estaba infinitamente agradecida constituía para mí algo muy importante.

- Aún así – pensé en voz alta – ojalá pudiera hacer algo para compensarla…

- Hay una cosa que puede hacer por mí.

- ¿Cuál?

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al levantar la mirada y ver a Michelle con un cigarrillo en los labios y señalándolo.

- Deme fuego. – fue su única petición.

Mi estupor aumentó de tal modo que al verme de esa guisa añadió a modo de justificación:

- Ya, lo sé, no debería fumar ahora que tengo un solo pulmón, y menos dentro del hospital, tendría que dejar de una vez el vicio, cuidarme más, etcétera, etcétera… Pero ¿sabe qué le digo Sr. Fantasio? Que es mi pulmón y que hago con él lo que me da la santísima gana. Si hubiera otro paciente a mi lado, me aguantaría por respeto, pero no es el caso – miré a la otra cama y constaté que así era - ¡Y además, me importa un bledo lo que me digan esos médicos de pacotilla! – añadió de mal humor - ¡Si ellos se empeñan en llamarme "Señor" aunque les rectifique una y mil veces, yo me empeñaré en llenar mi único pulmón de nicotina¡Vamos, hombre…!

Sonreí, divertido por aquella rabieta por su parte. No aprobaba del todo aquella actitud, pero a fin de cuentas ¿quién era yo para reprocharle nada? En cierto sentido, como fumador empedernido la comprendía y por otra parte, por temeraria que resultara su decisión, estaba en su derecho a fin de cuentas. Así que accediendo a su capricho, saqué mi mechero y encendí su cigarrillo. Y ya que estaba, saqué mi pipa y la encendí también. 'Para que no tenga que delinquir en solitario' expliqué ante su mirada interrogativa. Y ella rió como no la había visto en mi vida, una risa, lo reconozco, bonita incluso para tratarse de un hombre…

Y justo en ese momento, volvió Spirou con los cafés.

- ¡Pero bueno, Fantasio! – me riñó mirándome con clara desaprobación - ¡Fumando en un hospital, debería darte vergüenza¿Y usted también, Michelle¿No le han dicho los médicos que debe cuidarse?

- ¡No es culpa mía! – alzó las manos en gesto inocente - ¡Él me convenció! – me acusó a continuación con cara de no haber roto un plato.

- ¡Eh! – protesté, pero al verla reírse de nuevo, no sólo no pude enfadarme con ella sino que su risa acabó por contagiarme.

Spirou debió pensar que nos habíamos vuelto locos al ver carcajeándonos al unísono, porque suspiró resignado y dejó los cafés sobre la mesita de noche hasta que se nos pasó el absceso de risa.

Después, seguimos hablando de muchas cosas, suyas nuestras, del trabajo y la casa, de nuestras aventuras (que a menudo eran consecuencia directa de nuestro trabajo) de las penurias para llegar a fin de mes y los problemas del tratamiento hormonal (en el que Michelle era toda una erudita, por experiencia propia) Cuando llegó la enfermera al cabo de un tiempo (que podían haber sido horas o minutos) y nos echó de la habitación para poder hacer su trabajo, nos despedimos con la promesa de volver al día siguiente.

- ¿Te das cuenta – comentó Spirou de pronto, mientras salíamos del ascensor que nos había bajado hasta la planta baja – de que se nos ha olvidado por completo preguntarle acerca de lo de los documentos?

- Vaya es verdad… - caí en la cuenta mientras recorríamos el pasillo hacia la salida - ¿crees que deberíamos volver arriba y…?

- No, tal vez sea mejor así – razonó mi amigo – Después de todo, lo mejor es que descanse lo que pueda y desconecte de todo…

- Tienes razón – convine – ¡Bastantes problemas tiene ya como para que se lo recordemos!

Ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que unos metros más adelante la secretaria, limándose las uñas como parecía ser su costumbre, había señalado en nuestra dirección a dos hombres. Así, lógico fue que me sorprendiera que uno de ellos me abordara. Se trataba de una pareja extraña: uno era bastante más alto que yo, llevaba chaqueta de pana color marrón claro con pantalones del mismo material y un tono más oscuro y con el pelo color pajizo, peinado hacia atrás con gomina. El otro era diametralmente opuesto; bajo, algo rechoncho, medio calvo, con traje azul de aspecto descuidado y cara de perro veterano. Éste último fue el que me dirigió la palabra.

- ¿El Sr. Fantasio?

- Sí… sí, soy yo – respondí con una mezcla de sorpresa y recelo - ¿y usted es…?

- Inspector Bichois – respondió enseñándome su placa – Investigo el caso del transexual al que agredieron anoche. Y usted debe acompañarnos a comisaría para un interrogatorio.

* * *

**Aclaraciones y demás: **Al empezar a publicar esta historia en ffnet, tuve la necesidad de explicar ciertos aspectos de este fic, más concretamente en lo que al personaje de Michelle se refiere: 

_¿Porqué un transexual?_ No sé exactamente como empezó el lío… lo único que recuerdo es que un buen día me puse a dibujar (¿habéis notado que muchas de mis ideas para fics surgen a partir de un dibujo? XD) un rostro, que originalmente pretendía ser el rostro de una mujer… y no sé cómo, se me cruzaron los cables y le dibujé un cuerpo masculino. Le fui añadiendo poco a poco detalles, el jersey de SHINE, los pantalones acampanados, sandalias, un par de pendientes… así hasta completar su imagen, sentado en una silla y con la mirada serena. Me enamoré del personaje y al cabo de poco ya tenía designado un nombre para él/ella.

_¿Porqué "michelle"?_ Para un transexual, necesitaba un nombre ambiguo, que tanto la forma masculina como en la femenina fueran iguales o muy parecidas. Y en francés, "Michel" y "Michelle" se pronuncian prácticamente igual (la única diferencia lo constituye un casi imperceptible alargamiento de la "l" en la forma femenina)

_¿Cómo surgió la idea de este fic? _Llevaba un tiempo queriendo hacer una historia en la que Fantasio fuera a la vez narrador, testigo y actor principal de la acción… sin embargo, no acababa de ocurrírseme nada lo suficientemente bueno. Un día en que estaba particularmente aburrida, me puse a ojear entre las decenas de dibujos que tenía amontonados en un lado de mi pupitre. Y hete aquí que vuelvo a encontrarme con el dibujo de ese transexual llamado Michelle. Me pregunté qué ocurriría si pusiera a Michelle a conversar cara a cara con Fantasio, como reaccionaría cada uno, etc, y de ahí surgió lo que fue la idea base para la escena del café del principio del fic. La trama principal, sin embargo, la fui improvisando en mi cabeza a medida que empezaba a escribirlo.

(1) El Centre hospitalaire François Rabelais como se llama en el original, existe realmente; se trata de un hospital de Bruselas que hay cerca del parlamento, entre las calles Rue des Alexiens y Rue d'Accolay. La calle Abatétriers existe también, pero cualquier parecido con la real es pura coincidencia :P


	3. Chapter 3

**NdelaA: **Antes de empezar, quisiera disculparme humildemente por haberos hecho esperar en vilo sin que me dignara a actualizar este fic (cuyo tercer capítulo, el que ahora estáis leyendo, llevaba mucho tiempo finiquitado, lo que hace que mi delito sea más grave y mis disculpas más humildes aún -.-U) Hubo dos motivos fundamentales que me han llevado a tardar tanto: el primero y probablemente el más fundamental es mi carrera, que desde unos meses atrás me lleva apartando del tema de los fics en general y de ffnet en particular. El segundo motivo fue que quise actualizar este fic junto a otros que tengo también pendientes y de ese modo subir varias historias de una sentada... cosa que por el primer motivo antes descrito, al final no pudo ser...

Ahora, con parte de mis exámenes de junio ya realizados (aún me queda por hacer este curso, pero ya ando un poco más relajada) he querido dar una alegría a aquellos que llevaban esperando tanto tiempo la continuación de la historia, en particular a mis dos últimas reviewers: _**Niza Niabock**_ (descuélgate de la viga, mujer nnU que ya ves que al final actualizo - aunque sea tarde XD- Fantasio se merece un monumento, conque ¿cómo no iba a merecerse un fic entero? Con esto queda claro quién es mi personaje favorito, no:P) y _**Haizea Leskat**_ (lo mismo digo, tranqui, que aquí tienes la continuación XDDD - es que mis cliffhanger ponen nervioso a cualquiera, eh? ;) )

A vosotras y a todos los fans de S&F que seguís este fic, os invito, ya sin más dilación, a leer el tercer capítulo...

* * *

Aquella misma tarde fui sometido al interrogatorio más duro de mi vida. El más duro si descontamos al que me sometieron los agentes de la Berzpo por mediación del doctor Herr Kilikil(1)… o el particular método de tortura de aquel verdugo de la Palombia del siglo XVI(2)… 

El tipo alto y estirado que acompañaba al Inspector Bichois resultó ser el personaje más intratable de los dos. No sólo me hacía preguntas inquisitorias casi a gritos, sino que encima desconfiaba por completo de mi palabra y me trataba con rudeza cuando no respondía lo que él quería. El propio Inspector permanecía en una esquina aparte, fumando un cigarro en completo silencio, observándonos a su subordinado y a mí y, de vez en cuando, increpándole para que no fuera demasiado duro conmigo.

Ahí delante de mí tenía al perfecto ejemplo del "poli bueno, poli malo" tan frecuentemente representado en las series policíacas.

Sobre el interrogatorio en sí… En resumen, fue una serie de enfrentamientos verbales uno tras otro entre el ayudante del inspector y yo. Tan sumamente repetitivo que no vale la pena reproducirlo por entero. Sí que reproduciré, en cambio, lo que fueron los últimos cinco minutos del mismo, que fueron además para mí los más reveladores:

- A ver… - suspiró el ayudante del inspector masajeándose las sienes mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa donde yo permanecía sentado desde hacía casi media hora – ¿Qué relación guardaba usted con la víctima?

- Ya se lo he dicho cien mil veces… – repliqué casi tan harto como él de toda aquella comedia – ¡Mi relación con Michelle es pura y simplemente profesional!

- O sea, recapitulemos: - volvió a la carga el otro, cogiendo la silla enfrente de la mía y sentándose a mi derecha, apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo – Conoce a un transexual en un café, éste le llama a su casa tres días después, quedan en una plaza apartada, donde se produjo la agresión… ¿Y pretende que me crea que su relación es solamente profesional?

- ¡¡Es la verdad!! Ella… digo, él… en fin, lo que quiero decir es que Michelle me buscó por un asunto de trabajo, para pedir que hiciera un reportaje. – expliqué de nuevo, por enésima vez en lo que iba de interrogatorio – Acordamos que volvería a contactar conmigo para entregarme una información, quedamos en aquella plaza y entonces fue cuando vi a esos hombres de negro disparándola, para luego huir con el sobre que Michelle iba a darme. ¡Punto¡No hay más¡¿Porqué se empeñan todos en decir que tenía algo más con ella… él… que había algo más entre nosotros?!

- ¡Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros! – me chistó y luego siguió: - Tengo entendido que usted visita con frecuencia el local de Madame Ginette… por lo que nos contó ella, es usted uno de los clientes favoritos…

Me sonrojé. El local de Madame Ginette (cuyo verdadero nombre es Giselle Lombardette) era una conocida casa de… digamos "mujeres profesionales de las ambiguas tentaciones"(3) La que regentaba el local era una antigua amiga de mi madre y aunque su relación se había enfriado hacía años (coincidiendo con el momento en que Madame Ginette se metió a ejercer el oficio más antiguo del mundo), ella me hacía el favor de concederme precios especiales y unas lindas acompañantes de una noche. De todos modos, no visitaba la "maison" con tanta frecuencia como aseguraba mi interrogador…

- Sólo una o dos veces, cada tres meses… - dije mirando nervioso a otro lado – Uno tiene que calmar de vez en cuando ciertas necesidades hormonales… ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con…?

- ¿Tiene usted gustos… "inusuales" Sr. fantasio?

- ¿Co-cómo?

- Ya sabe… un transexual tiene lo mejor de cada hombre y de cada mujer… - insinuó él con ironía – Me pregunto si realmente quedó en el cafè con el Sr. Dèscartiers por cuestiones de trabajo…

- Pero… ¡¿PERO CÓMO SE ATREVE?! – exclamé, levantándome del asiento indignado. - ¡¿Con qué derecho se cree usted para indagar en mi intimidad e insinuar que yo…?!

- ¡SIÉNTATE! – me ordenó tirando de mí hacia abajo, obligándome con ese gesto a regresar a mi posición original - ¡Nosotros preguntamos e indagamos lo que nos da la gana¡¿Te enteras?!

- ¡Esto no es un interrogatorio, es un ultraje! – seguí gritando encolerizado - ¡¡Un claro abuso de autoridad que merecería ser denunciado en primera plana!!

- ¡¡CÁLLATE!!

- ¡Eso habrá que verlo¡Soy periodista, señor mío, y podría perfectamente airear sus trapos sucios como ha hecho usted con los míos si así lo quisiera!

Aquella amenaza no fue un movimiento inteligente por mi parte, lo reconozco; no hizo sino enfadar aún más a mi interrogador hasta el punto de golpear la mesa con ambas manos frente a mí. Por la forma en que me increpó a continuación, inclinándose hacia mí para que le mirara directamente a la cara, con los puños cerrados y temblando, daba la impresión de estar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no pegarme un puñetazo ahí mismo.

- ¡¿Te atreves a amenazarnos, capullo¡¿Eh¡¡¿Te haces el chulito con nosotros?!! – cada frase iba acompañada de su correspondiente dosis de saliva proyectada sobre mi cara - ¡¡TE AVISO QUE COMO TE PASES TE VAS A…!!

- Dégasse, basta. – le detuvo el inspector Bichois desde la otra punta de la habitación.

- ¡Inspector, no creerá que…! – protestó el tal Dégasse

- Yo no creo nada. – replicó sin dejarle acabar su frase. Su forma de hablar fue tranquila, pero contundente, lo que hacía más evidente su veteranía. – Lo único que tengo claro es que si sigues así, tendrá motivos más que suficientes para cumplir con sus amenazas… Déjanos solos. – ordenó a continuación, separándose por fin de la pared para encaminarse hacia la mesa.

- Pero…

El inspector, sin decir ni una palabra, se limitó a mirar a su ayudante con aquellos ojos oscuros enmarcados por unas cejas espesas y con unas prominentes bolsas bajo los párpados inferiores. Dégasse dudó un instante, dividido entre su sentido de la obediencia y su más que palpable rabia hacia mí. Finalmente el primero prevaleció y Dégasse se marchó a regañadientes y visiblemente irritado. Cuando por fin nos quedamos solos, el veterano inspector me invitó con un gesto a tomar asiento de nuevo, cosa que hice no sin cierta desconfianza. Quién sabe, pensé, si esa calma que destilaba no era sólo aparente…

- Deberá disculpar al subinspector Dégasse, señor Fantasio. – fue la primera cosa que me dijo – Está teniendo un divorcio muy difícil y el hecho de que su mujer haya vendido la exclusiva de su historia a una revista del corazón, con todo lujo de detalles truculentos, no le ayuda a mantener el buen humor…

- Sí, qué pena… - ironicé sin el más mínimo asomo de compasión por aquel tipo que me había humillado con sus insinuaciones – Pues cada cual tiene sus problemas inspector, pero todos procuramos no traerlos al trabajo…

- No pretendo que le comprenda… sólo que sepa a qué atenerse la próxima vez que amenace para salir del paso… - matizó con una media sonrisa, que desapareció en cuestión de segundos – Volvamos al caso¿dice usted que había quedado con Michel Dèscatiers para que le diera cierta información?

- Sí, sí, y mil veces sí – suspiré – En serio ¿cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirlo hasta que…?

- ¿Consiguió la información?

- ¿Cómo dice? – me extrañé por la pregunta.

- Lo diré de otra manera¿consiguió Michelle pasarle la información? – aclaró.

- No, no pudo, ya le dije que…

- ¿Jura usted que no tiene esa información en su poder, Sr. Fantasio?

- ¿A qué viene esa…?

- Conteste a la pregunta, por favor.

Me miró con la misma intensidad y contundencia con la que había mirado a su ayudante escasos minutos antes. Quizás esa fuera alguna técnica secreta para hacer confesar a sus interrogados o quizás era simplemente un hábito adquirido con los años… fuera como fuere, el caso es que le funcionaba.

Conmigo al menos funcionaba.

- Se lo juro, no tengo esa información. – respondí sinceramente - ¿Pero porqué ése interés?

- Porque de tener esa información, Sr. Fantasio – dijo sacando un papel del dossier que había encima de la mesa – estaría usted metido en un buen lío…

Y diciendo esto, me pasó el papel para que lo examinara. Lo leí y lo releí una y otra vez… y a cada lectura entendía cada vez menos.

- Pero… - musité a la vigésimo tercera relectura - ¿Qué significa esto?

- Para simplificarlo, Sr. Fantasio – se explicó el inspector encendiendo otro cigarro – eso que tiene en las manos es una denuncia… una denuncia hecha por el presidente de la Toy's n' Co., contra su exempleado Michel Dèscartiers, por hackear información industrial confidencial. Sospechamos que la intención del Sr. Dèscartiers era venderla a una empresa rival… usándole a usted de intermediario.

* * *

Salí de la comisaría poco después, sintiéndome muy extraño. Hasta entonces, había estado predispuesto a creer la historia que me había contado Michelle… y hete aquí que un inspector de la policía me cuenta una historia bien diferente. Una historia que, mirado fríamente, explicaba muchas cosas; porqué Michelle no acudió a un periódico más especializado, porqué se negaba a acudir a la policía, porqué quedó conmigo tan precipitadamente… Todo parecía encajar. 

Pero entonces… ¿qué pintaban los hombres de negro en todo aquel asunto? Aún suponiendo que fueran gente de la empresa rival¿qué necesidad había de matar a quien iba a venderles la información?

¿En cuál de las dos versiones se suponía que debía creer?

- ¡Ey!

Spirou me hizo señas desde el otro lado de la calle, donde estaba esperando mi regreso. Crucé rápidamente antes de que el semáforo se pusiera de nuevo en rojo y él me recibió con una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

- ¿Qué tal el interrogatorio? – me preguntó.

- Lo mismo te pregunto. – dije. Sabía que el inspector había mandado interrogar también a mi amigo, aunque sospechaba que le habrían dejado marchar mucho antes que a mí.

- Breve. – contestó – No había nada que pudiera decirles, salvo lo que tú me contaste, así que ya estaba fuera a los cinco minutos… Oye ¿estás bien? Te noto muy raro…

No falla, a Spirou no se le escapa ni una. No era de extrañar, por otra parte, teniendo en cuenta la de años que llevamos siendo amigos, compañeros de trabajo y viviendo en la misma casa. Como ya dije antes, me conoce demasiado bien…

- Yo bien, pero me he enterado de ciertas cosas… y ya no sé qué pensar…

- ¿Me lo cuentas delante de una taza de café? – propuso mi amigo – Yo invito.

Sonreí, incapaz de decir que no a su proposición.

De esa forma, llegamos al Café Trihochet y pedimos sendos vieneses. Las coincidencias con mi primer encuentro con Michelle no se terminaban ahí; acabamos sentados en la misma mesa en la que conversamos aquella vez, sólo que ahora era yo el que estaba sentado en el asiento donde había estado ella y Spirou ocupaba el que yo había ocupado entonces.

- Ya veo… Dos versiones de la historia totalmente contradictorias - murmuró mi pelirrojo amigo tras escucharme pacientemente – ¿Te dijeron exactamente qué información era la que Michelle supuestamente había robado?

- Yo… no lo sé, la verdad, no entiendo nada… - murmuré – Todo es demasiado confuso…

- Tiene que haber alguna explicación a esto… - meditaba mi amigo mientras tanto – Además hay algo que no me cuadra, quizás si supiéramos las condiciones de despido de Michelle…

- Spirou, esto… esto me viene demasiado grande…

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo seguir con esto¿vale? Es mejor que deje el reportaje… que me olvide de todo este asunto…

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – exclamó mi amigo escandalizado ante tal idea - ¡No puedes dejar a Michelle a su suerte ahora, ella que confió en ti para….!

- ¡¡Es que ya no sé si YO puedo confiar en ella!! – grité. Tras esto se hizo el silencio durante unos instantes, en los que mi amigo me miró intensamente, como reprochándome lo que acababa de decir – Después de lo que ha dicho el comisario… después de ver la denuncia… ya no estoy seguro de cuál es la verdad… y siendo así ¿cómo voy a seguir con esto? Quizás me esté metiendo donde no me llaman, quizás yo no… - suspiré sin poder añadir nada más.

Tampoco Spirou añadió nada. En los minutos que siguieron reinaba entre nosotros un incómodo silencio. Spip, que se encontraba en medio de ambos, nos miraba alternativamente, indeciso sobre qué partido tomar.

- Sí, tal vez tengas razón – soltó él finalmente – Tal vez después de todo no estés hecho para este caso…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con…? – intenté interrogarle, extrañado por la aparente facilidad con la que mi testarudo amigo había cedido. No me di cuenta de que la frase iba con segundas hasta que me interrumpió:

- Francamente, me decepcionas, Fantasio – dijo a medida que se levantaba de asiento y se ponía la chaqueta para salir – Tú siempre me has dicho que un reportero no debe atenerse a un único punto de vista… que debe contrastar la información, investigar e indagar hasta encontrar la verdad… ¡Pero adelante, tú mismo! Si quieres cerrar los ojos a la realidad, olvidarlo todo y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, no te lo impediré… ¡Nos vamos, Spip!

La ardilla me miró dubitativa por un espacio de tiempo breve, como lamentando profundamente la situación comprometida en la que se hallaba. Sin embargo, como es obvio por otra parte, acabó obedeciendo la orden de su amo y de un salto se subió al hombro de mi amigo. Y mientras, lo que Spirou me acababa de decir retumbaba en mis oídos… ¿podría a fin de cuentas, cómo él decía, hacer cómo si no hubiera pasado nada¿Olvidar que alguna vez conocí a Michelle, olvidar la injusticia por la que ella había pasado y que me había confiado, olvidar su miedo, su tono de urgencia cuando quedó conmigo por teléfono aquella maldita noche?

¿Acaso podría olvidar fácilmente la imagen de Michelle siendo disparada por la espalda?

Había que ser un auténtico insensible para olvidar algo así.

- E… ¡Espera, Spirou!

Mi amigo se detuvo prácticamente cuando ya estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta. Suspiré derrotado, rascándome la nuca antes de ceder:

- Tienes razón¿vale? Iré… iré al hospital mañana y hablaré con Michelle… ¿Contento?

La brillante sonrisa que me dedicó al darse la vuelta hacia mí no dejaba lugar a dudas al respecto.

- ¡Tanto que te voy a invitar a otro café! – se ofreció.

- Uf… vale, pero en casa, por favor – le supliqué levantándome del asiento y mirando aprehensivamente a mi alrededor – Que tanto frecuentar este café me está dando escalofríos…

- Eso está hecho. – accedió Spirou pasándome amistosamente un brazo por el hombro.

De pronto, algo me amargó el buen humor que mi amigo me había contagiado: según salíamos fuera, entre el bullicio de la gente y los coches que pasaban, distinguí un coche negro aparcado frente al café, al otro lado de la calle.

Para ser más concretos, una limusina negra. La misma desde la que los hombres de negro dispararon a Michelle.

Todas las alarmas se dispararon en mi interior al verla de nuevo y me giré casi gritando a mi amigo, que había continuado camino sin darse cuenta de que yo ya no le seguía.

- ¡S-Spirou! – le llamé, agarrándole de un brazo precipitadamente, haciendo que él casi perdiera el equilibrio - ¡Spirou, mira, está allí!

- ¡¿El qué, qué pasa?! – preguntó mi amigo algo confuso por lo repentino de mi reacción.

- ¡Allí, mira, - le señalé donde había visto la limusina aparcada - justo en ésa esqui…! …na…

Sin embargo, la limusina ya no estaba ahí donde la había visto antes. Había desaparecido.

- ¡Pero vamos a ver, Fantasio! – exclamó mi amigo malhumorado - ¿Puedes explicarme de una vez qué es lo que has visto?

- Euh… - me rasqué confundido la cabeza – No… nada… serán imaginaciones mías…

Continuamos nuestro camino hacia el coche sin mayores incidentes. Pero no podía quitarme a la limusina negra desaparecida de mi cabeza. Hasta el punto en que por poco provoco un accidente con nuestro coche y otro que venía por la derecha en un cruce. Spirou me relevó al volante, reprochándome mi falta de atención y preguntándose en dónde tendría yo la cabeza para haber estado a punto de matarnos por mi culpa. Tan preocupado estaba por el asunto que apenas presté atención a su regañina y me limité a musitar un "lo siento" con la boca pequeña.

Mis reflexiones se prolongaron a lo largo de la noche, frente a la pantalla del ordenador, la pipa humeante en mis labios y con Spip a mi lado royendo las avellanas que le iba ofreciendo. ¿Realmente habían sido imaginaciones mías? Y en caso de que no hubiera sido producto de mi imaginación ¿qué hacía ahí la limusina perteneciente a los hombres de negro que habían atacado a Michelle¿Pasaría por el barrio de casualidad o acaso me estaban vigilando?

El misterio estaba servido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, volví de nuevo a la rutina diaria: desayuno con Spirou, ir al curro, atasco mañanero, llegar tarde, entregar artículos atrasados, pelearme con la impresora, café, esquivar al gato de Gastón, calmar a Prunelle, café otra vez, maldecir al ordenador que se acaba de bloquear, pelea con la máquina de café estropeada, aceptar el café ofrecido por mi secretaria, descanso para un aperitivo, escribir más artículos, mandar fotos a revelar, contestar al correo de los fans, echar un vistazo a mi blog, reunión con inversores, aceptar una tila ofrecida por Spirou, más artículos que escribir, ir a recoger las fotos, escanearlas para incluirlas con los artículos, más café… 

Y así llegamos a las dos de la tarde, el momento del descanso para la comida. Momento que aproveché para hacer una escapada al hospital para visitar a Michelle, mientras Spirou se quedaba un rato más en la redacción, hablando con el director.

Decidí que, por tener un detalle con la enferma, le compraría unas flores.

Pero una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo. Escoger el tipo de flor más adecuado para regalarle a Michelle resultó ser una odisea. ¿Qué flores se supone que se les regala a un transexual¿Rosas? No, pensaría que me la quiero camelar… ¿Margaritas? Demasiado simple, además queda fatal regalarle unas margaritas a una chica, aunque sea en realidad un tío… ¿Pensamientos? Se marchitan enseguida… ¿Una orquídea? Demasiado caras… ¿Claveles? Nah, pensaría que la tomo por una bailaora… ¿Un cactus? (esto lo pensé en un momento de completa desesperación)

Al final, tras darle muchas vueltas, rechazar tres veces la ayuda de la florista y pasearme entre las macetas durante casi media hora, le compré un ramo de tulipanes amarillos. Algo neutro y que siempre queda bien.

Sabiendo que Spirou no tardaría mucho en venir a buscarme para irnos a comer juntos, me apresuré a llegar cuanto antes a la habitación donde tenían ingresada a Michelle. Tan pendiente del reloj estaba que cuando ya había llegado frente a la puerta, choqué con una chica que venía con las mismas prisas desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Tras recuperarme del choque, la miré de arriba a abajo. Era joven, probablemente cercana a los veinticinco, rubia con el pelo muy rizado, menudita de cuerpo y de ojos grises. Ojos que me miraban con el mismo escrutinio con el que yo la miraba a ella. Y llevaba un ramo de tulipanes amarillos idéntico al mío.

- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunté inquisitivamente.

- No¿quién es USTED? – replicó ella con desconfianza.

- ¿Y a usted qué le importa? – respondí, igualmente desconfiado – Yo sólo he venido a visitar a un paciente.

- Yo también. – dijo con altivez – Y si no le importa, yo he llegado antes, así que pasaré primero. – dicho esto abrió la puerta de la habitación y decidió ignorarme.

"¡Pero tendrá cara, la tía ésta! Quién se habrá creído que es para…" pensé segundos antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarme con una insólita escena:

A la chica con la que acababa de toparme, dirigiéndose hacia Michelle con una sonrisa, llamándola "Cariño"… ¡y dándole un beso en la boca!

- Nina, cielo¿pero qué haces aquí? – había dicho Michelle segundos antes de recibir el beso, que se prolongó durante el minuto y medio siguiente… minuto y medio durante el cual, yo me había quedado parado en el quicio de la puerta, con los ojos como platos y la quijada caída prácticamente hasta el suelo.

- ¿Así me agradeces que haya cogido un avión urgente desde Roma nada más saber que estabas ingresado? – dijo la tal Nina poniendo los brazos en jarra. Después sonrió y le dio el ramo de tulipanes – Te las he comprado de camino hacia aquí…

- No te tenías que haber molestado… - murmuró Michelle, aceptando no obstante el ramo con una sonrisa.

- Todo es poco para mi niña… - sonrió la rubia melosa, antes de volver a besarla. Un minuto después, Michelle abrió un ojo, advirtiendo finalmente mi presencia.

- ¡Sr. Fantasio, qué alegría¿Estaba usted ahí?

Estaba y no estaba. O sea, que estaba hecho un lío. ¿No se suponía que Michelle quería ser mujer? Entonces… ¡¿entonces qué puñetas hacía besándose con otra mujer¡¡No entendía nada!!

- ¿Conoces a este tipo? – inquirió Nina, mirándome con evidente desprecio y desconfianza -.

- ¡Pues claro! – sonrió Michelle – Éste es el hombre gracias al cual aún sigo aquí… Señor Fantasio – añadió procediendo a las presentaciones formales – le presento a Nina, mi novia.

- E-encantado… - tartamudeé aún un poco sorprendido, alargando la mano hacia ella.

Nina dudó al principio pero finalmente aceptó estrecharme la mano que le tendía, probablemente más por guardar las formas que por verdadera cortesía. No dijo ni media palabra mientras correspondía a mi gesto y sin embargo su gélida mirada era mucho más elocuente; si las miradas matasen, yo ahora mismo no estaría escribiendo este artículo…

Por fortuna para mí y para el resto de la humanidad, la naturaleza no había concebido los ojos como arma ofensiva. Lo que no quitaba para que me sintiera lo suficientemente incómodo y amenazado.

- ¡Vaya, tulipanes amarillos! – exclamó Michelle de pronto - ¿Cómo sabía que eran mis flores favoritas?

Recordé de pronto que aún llevaba el ramo en la mano, algo estropeado a causa de mi choque con Nina. Un poco avergonzado, se lo entregué a su destinataria.

- Pues… si le soy sincero – confesé – las escogí un poco a voleo…

- ¡Jajaja¡Pues tiene usted una muy buena intuición! – rió con ganas ella, tras lo cual aspiró el ramo para deleitarse con el olor de los tulipanes – Nina, cielo¿podrías ponerlas en un jarrón junto a las otras antes de que se estropeen…?

Con gesto rabioso Nina prácticamente le arrancó a Michelle el ramo de las manos. Luego cogió un jarrón que había junto al alféizar de la ventana y se lo llevó junto a mi ramo (que transportó de forma deliberadamente descuidada) hacia el cuarto de baño. En medio del murmullo que producía el agua que salía del grifo abierto, vagamente pude detectar cómo la temperamental rubita remugaba para sus adentros unas frases ininteligibles, pero que parecían claramente dirigidas hacia mí y no precisamente con intenciones halagadoras …

Hablando en plata, me estaba poniendo verde todo lo que quería y más.

- Le ruego que la disculpe, Sr. Fantasio – se dirigió Michelle confidencialmente hacia mí, con una sonrisa nerviosa – Nina es una mujer muy temperamental… y tremendamente celosa… - matizó - pero le aseguro que en el fondo es una persona muy agradable…

- Pues será en el fondo muy fondo, porque francamente no he visto una tía más borde en mi vida… - repliqué – La verdad es que no entiendo porqué sale con ella…

- Ya se lo he dicho, aunque no lo crea Nina tiene muchas cosas buenas que…

- No, no, no me refiero a eso… Lo que pasa es que… ay, no sé como decirlo… – intenté explicarme lo más diplomáticamente posible – Verá, es que… digamos que me choca un poco el que alguien como usted, que quiere convertirse en mujer, tenga novia y…

- ¿Y qué? – quien había dicho aquella frase, mirándome con una mezcla de rabia contenida y odio, había sido Nina, que acababa de dejar con gran estruendo el jarrón con las flores sobre una mesita auxiliar - ¿Acaso le molesta? … ¿o será que tiene algún prejuicio, mh?

- ¡¿Qué?!

Mi primera reacción ante tales acusaciones fue escandalizarme… aunque en mi fuero interno, y haciendo honor a la verdad, debía reconocer que algo de razón tenía… no es que fueran prejuicios exactamente… es que en aquel entonces apenas había empezado a asimilar la transexualidad de Michelle y el saber de pronto que estaba emparejada y además con otra mujer, hacía que en mi cabeza surgieran las más variopintas y truculentas teorías que pudieran explicar éste para mí inconcebible fenómeno…

- Cree que soy lesbiana… ¿es eso, verdad? - … ésa por ejemplo, era una de ellas.

- Oiga, si yo no… - balbucí, tratando de defenderme ante la mirada rabiosa de la rubia.

- ¡Era eso, claro! – me acusó señalándome en el pecho con el dedo repetidas veces - ¡Cree que soy una lesbiana frustrada que se lleva a los transexuales al catre como entretenimiento, verdad?!

- ¡Que no se trata de eso! Y aunque lo pensara, tampoco es asunto mío…

- ¡¡En efecto, no es asunto suyo!! – gritó ella aún más si cabe, pese a los vanos intentos de Michelle de calmarle los ánimos – Le voy a decir una cosa, Señor Don Prejuicios: mis sentimientos hacia Michelle son auténticos… ¡y si eso me convierte en lesbiana, pues vale, entonces soy lesbiana¡¡Y que les zurzan a usted y a su maldita sociedad prejuiciosa!!

- ¡¡Bueno, ya está bien!! – le repliqué, harto de semejante trato. Ya había tenido bastante con las acusaciones de Dégasse el día anterior como para ahora tener que soportar las paranoias de una chiquilla – ¡Tanto hablar de prejuicios y aquí la única prejuiciosa es usted, que me tacha de malpensado sin conocerme¡Si se cree que por ser mujer le voy a tolerar…!

- ¡¿Ah, sí¿Y qué va a hacerme¿Pegarme como le hace a su mujer?

- ¡Cariño, déjalo…! – de nuevo Michelle trató de parar la pelea, los dos estábamos tan enfrascados en nuestra disputa personal que no le hicimos ni caso.

- ¡Para su información, señorita, estoy soltero¡Y me ofende que piense que pudiera tratar así a una mujer!

- ¿Soltero, eh¡Pues no me extraña nada, es usted insoportable!

- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar!

- ¿Fantasio¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? – un cuarto entró en la habitación de la discordia; atraído por los gritos, Spirou nos miró a todos sorprendido a más no poder - Cualquiera diría que estabas en plena disputa verbal con Seccotine…

- ¡¿Qué?! – Nina empezó a descargar su ira sobre mi amigo nada más apareciera en la puerta - ¡¿Usted también cree que soy una calientabraguetas?!

- ¿Eh? Pe-pero si yo acabo de llegar… - mi pobre amigo apenas pudo defenderse, de tan confuso que estaba.

- ¡Ya lo ves, Spirou! – le dije, señalando enfadado a la novia de Michelle - ¡Intento preguntarle a Michelle sobre la denuncia, y ésta tía va y se pone a gritarme sin más!

- ¿Denuncia? – por primera vez en aquella visita, Michelle me miró con preocupación.

- ¡¿Qué¡Encima pretende denunciarme! - Nina tergiversó de nuevo mis palabras y aprovechó para volver a atacarme - ¡Pues se le van a caer esos ocho pelos de la cabeza, amigo, porque mi tío es un abogado de prestigio y le va a hacer comer sus denun…!

- Nina – la contundencia de sus palabras y la intensa mirada que le dedicó Michelle bastaron para hacer que su novia detuviera su verborrea en seco – Por favor, déjanos solos un momento.

La rubia por su parte la miró sorprendida unos segundos y después nos miró a mí y a Spirou alternativamente, para después volver a clavar sus ojos grises en su novia, inspirando profundamente para calmarse.

- Muy bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, te dejo con tus amigotes. – dijo, marchándose por la misma puerta por donde había entrado, obediente pero visiblemente ofendida - ¡Eso sí, la próxima vez que alguien te pegue un tiro, no esperas que venga corriendo de nuevo a tus brazos, desagradecida!

Y tras esto, pegó tal portazo que el sonido estuvo retumbando por los pasillos del hospital y por mis oídos durante un buen rato.

- Esto… - Spirou decidió romper el hielo disculpándose en nombre de los dos – Sentimos haberle causado tantas molestias, Michelle…

- No importa. Cuando se le pase el enfado volverá, siempre lo hace… - le quitó importancia ella – Ahora, hablemos de esa denuncia, señor Fantasio. – añadió dirigiéndose a mí – Para empezar ¿de qué denuncia se trata?

- De la denuncia que su jefe… mejor dicho "ex" jefe – expliqué – le ha puesto por hackear datos de la empresa, para luego venderlos a empresas rivales.

- Ya… debí imaginarlo…

- ¿Son ciertas las acusaciones o no?

Entre que tenía los ánimos encendidos por mi reciente discusión con Nina y que desde que hablé ayer con el inspector Bichois ya tenía la mosca tras la oreja, quizás pregunté aquello con demasiada rudeza. Sin embargo, Michelle me sostuvo la mirada sin vacilar, sin dejarse intimidar.

- ¿Quiere saber la verdad? – dijo al rato – Está bien… La verdad es que yo no robé esa información… aunque sí le pedí a un amigo que lo hiciera por mí.

- ¿Un amigo? – Spirou intervino en la conversación, interesado por el asunto.

- El único amigo que conservo del instituto desde que empecé mi cambio de sexo… - aclaró – Él es informático, le pedí que hackeara en el sistema de mi empresa para obtener la información que necesitaba… ¡Pero no se equivoque! – añadió dirigiéndose de nuevo a mí – Cometí un delito, sí, pero no lo hice por ánimo de lucro. Yo no soy esa clase de persona.

Aquella última frase la dijo mirándome directamente a la cara, su mirada tan contundente y decidida como sus palabras. Unos ojos que querían asegurarme, una vez más, que no me estaba mintiendo que nunca había pretendido mentirme. Y aunque aún mi mente se encontraba en medio de una duda razonable, de algún modo ella, con aquella mirada, me hizo sentir un poco culpable por dudar de su palabra. Quería por encima de todo la verdad… pero también quería confiar en Michelle.

- Está bien… - dije rascándome la cabeza para reflexionar – Vamos a suponer que su versión es la auténtica… y que por tanto no robó esa información para su beneficio económico… siendo así, entonces ¿porqué lo hizo?

Curiosamente, ella sonrió en respuesta y se puso a buscar algo dentro de su bolso.

- Esperaba que me lo preguntase, Sr. Fantasio – dijo – Y creo que para responderle, nada mejor que dejar que los datos hablen por sí solos… ¡Tenga! – añadió lanzándome algo de pequeño tamaño que apenas me dio tiempo a coger al vuelo.

- ¿¿Un… un pintalabios?? – dije extrañado al ver el objeto que ahora tenía entre las manos.

- Ábralo. – me invitó ella – Se llevará una sorpresa…

Obedecí… y en efecto, me sorprendí al encontrar, en vez de la barra de labios que esperaba, un conector para puerto USB.

- ¡Un pen-drive! – exclamé riendo

- ¡Qué forma tan original! – señaló Spirou

- Es más que original… ¡es único! – dijo Michelle con orgullo – Es un modelo exclusivo, regalo de mi amigo el informático. Además de ser un habilidoso hacker, le encanta hacer manualidades… Y ahí dentro – añadió – es donde está la información que quería entregarle…

- ¿Cómo? – me sorprendí aún más y mi amigo reaccionó con el mismo estupor – Pero yo creía que…

- El sobre era un señuelo – aclaró – Lleno de una gran cantidad de papeles, pero sin la menor utilidad ¡Tardarán en darse cuenta de que los documentos que había dentro no eran más que fotocopias de mis apuntes de economía! – rió a continuación.

Spirou y yo nos echamos a reír con ella… hasta que de pronto me acordé de la limusina que había visto el día anterior y empecé a atar cabos; ¡Pues claro que me seguían! Evidentemente, al contrario de lo que aseguraba Michelle, a éstas alturas ya se habrían dado cuenta del cambiazo…. y seguramente se quedarían con mi cara el día que intentaron matarla y al descubrir que el sobre en realidad no contenía lo que buscaban, pensarían que la información buena la tendría yo o que al menos podría indicarles donde estaba. Me habrían estado vigilando durante días, incluso era muy posible que ya supieran hasta dónde vivía… ¡o dónde tenían ingresada a Michelle¡Y de ser así, ella corría peligro…!

No obstante, aun no estaba seguro al 100 de que aquello que vi al salir del café no hubiera sido producto de mi imaginación… y estresar a la convaleciente Michelle por algo que podría ser simplemente un espejismo creado por mi obsesionada mente, me pareció una tontería. De modo que decidí callármelo, mientras ella me indicaba que la información buena, la que verdaderamente valía la pena, era aquella que tenía en el pen-drive que sostenía en mi mano.

- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a encontrar, exactamente? – quiso saber Spirou.

Ella calló unos instantes volviéndose seria.

- Eso… - dijo finalmente – le veréis en cuanto abráis los archivos que hay dentro… aunque os prevengo – añadió – que es muy posible que lo que veáis no os guste….

Quise preguntarle a qué se refería con ello, pero en ese instante la enfermera entró para hacer las curas y nos pidió que nos marcháramos para dejarle hacer su trabajo. Resignados, decidimos retirarnos por hoy.

- ¡Id con cuidado! – oímos que nos advertía Michelle antes de que la enfermera cerrara la puerta – No sé cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que se den cuenta de la jugada e intenten seguiros para saber dónde está la información verdadera…

Desafortunadamente, pensé fugazmente, yo sí lo sabía.

Ya habían empezado.

* * *

Un atasco en Boulevard Anspach, nos impidió llegar a tiempo al restaurante al que teníamos pensado ir, de tal manera que pasamos el resto de la jornada de trabajo con tan sólo un par de sandwiches en el estómago, de calidad bastante mediocre (y encima, a juzgar por la acidez que me dio horas más tarde, en mal estado) La tarde de trabajo fue casi una copia de la mañana, de modo que me ahorraré los detalles… Terminamos prácticamente cuando ya todos, excepto el señor Boulier y el conserje, se habían ido ya para casa. Spirou había terminado una media hora antes que yo y me esperó a la salida para volver juntos. Por mi parte, no me había desprendido del pen-drive ni un instante, con la intención de aprovechar cualquier inciso entre tarea y tarea para echar un vistazo a lo que contenía… dado que estuve trabajando sin pausa, no me había dado tiempo y al final de la jornada estaba tan cansado que decidí posponerlo hasta esa noche, a fin de mirarlo más tranquilamente en mi ordenador. 

Una vez en casa, preparé "penne al pesto" de cena, para compensar el fracaso de la comida. Sin ánimo de pretender echarme flores, los platos de pasta son mi especialidad. Hasta a Spip, que tiende a nutrirse exclusivamente de frutos secos, le encantan. Y no hablemos ya de Spirou, que sin mis habilidades culinarias probablemente hace tiempo que se habría muerto de hambre.

- Bueno – dijo Spirou después de terminar de lavar los platos - ¿Vemos ya lo que hay dentro de ese pen-drive?

- Ya estaba pensando en ello – respondí sacándolo de mi bolsillo.

Los conectamos al puerto USB del ordenador que tengo en el despacho. Investigando en su interior, lo primero que hallamos fueron unos archivos de Excel que contenían los balances de gastos y beneficios de la empresa.

- Parte de los ingresos están injustificados – concluí tras echar un vistazo rápido – Michelle tenía razón, las cuentas no cuadran.

- ¿Y lo que hay en esa carpeta? – preguntó Spirou.

La carpeta de marras, que estaba justo al lado de los archivos de Excel, contenían varios archivos de texto. Abrí uno de ellos al azar… y nos llevamos una desagradable sorpresa.

- P… ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! – exclamé al encontrarme con un galimatías incomprensible formado por letras y símbolos en total desorden y sin sentido.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

(1) y (2): Ver "QRN en Bretzelburg" y "El pasajero del tiempo" ("l'horloguer de la cométe" en el original) respectivamente, para saber de quién estoy hablando :P 

(3): Lo de "profesionales de ambiguas tentaciones" hace referencia a parte de la letra de la canción "Working Girl" de Nacho Cano, que va de... pues eso, de prostitutas :P


End file.
